Kyartula
Kyartula is the largest continent on Ucharpli. It is home to the most advanced civilizations of Vaikan - Spason, Lacad, Yallvus and Joper. It is varied in climate, but not as much as Kytayur as the vast majority of the equator area in Kyartula is desert. Geography The northern portions of Kyartula tend to be more mountainous with hilly fields and forests while the southern portions of the continent consistsof praries, deserts and even a few rainforests. Separating Spason from Yallvus are both the Haralayas - the tallest mountains in the world as well as Szatariv Canyon - a dried up ravine. Kyartula hosts four of the world's tallest mountains. These are Mt. Tarara, Krayhan's Eyrie, Cloudreach Isle and Aldapika. North of the continent are the Crystal Isles which extend over the north pole and into Kytayur. The south has two notable peninsulas - Moridah and Xetas. The former tends to be covered in rainforest while the latter is grassland. In the middle western portion of Kyartula is the Great Sculpting Field, the largest desert in the world. It is here where the city of Yallvus is. Mountains Krayhan's Eyrie Krayhan's Eyrie is the second tallest mountain on all of Ucharpli, and is one of the ten Sacred Hills of Ucharpli (the locations where the Vaikan took refuge during the Great Flood). Located in a mountain chain on Yallvus, the mountain towers at 39,000 feet, and served as the refuge for the Yallvusians during the Great Flood. At the summit is a cave known as Krayhan's shrine. Within it is a spring where, according to legend, the Vaikan can speak directly to Krayhan by dipping one's most valued possession. The mountain is so sacred that aircraft are forbidden to fly near the mountain unless it's for a rescue mission. The Book of Krayhan begins with Krayhan himself in the form of a dragon perching atop this mountain before the Vaikan ever existed. He let out a roar of wisdom heard throughout the entire world, which would then result in the Vaikan evolving into the beings they are today. Mt. Tarara A mountain in Lacad said to be the site where Nolara arrived after the Great Flood. Aldapika Found in Spason, Aldapika is the northernmost mountain. It's name means "Star Mountain" because on clear nights on the summit, a magnificent nebula can be seen. Landmarks The Great Sculpting Field A vast desert in Kyartula approximately 6 million square miles - the largest in the world. Although most species see it as a deserted wasteland, the Vaikan see it as a symbol of life. Essentially, deserts are to Vaikan as jungles are to humans. As the desert's name suggests, it is believed that the desert is an area where life will potentially exist. In vaikan mythology, it is believed Levenslang shaped Ucharpli from a desert, and that this area, along with all deserts on Ucharpli, are blank areas to hold the keys to life. It is this area where Vaikan thrive the most, the reason why Yallvus became so successful upon its founding. Szatariv Canyon A former river that dried out in a prehistoric era. It serves as a border between Yallvus and Spason. The ruins of an ancient civilization can be found along the cliff sides. Ecosystem Most of the wildlife in Kyartula is reptilian with many dinosaur-sized creatures comparable to the Southern Yoltox from Aggateya. Some notable large creatures include the Makaridon which is from Moridah. Other creatures include the Dugzard and Dracosaur. Category:Ucharpli continents Category:Articles by User:Krayfish